My yokai watch story
by AmagawaSetsuko
Summary: This takes place in the universe of the show. Please suggest yokai for the next chapter,even if it's an original character. For original characters use this template Name: Tribe: Backstory (optional): Type (whisper explains what the types are in chapter 4): Attribute: Powers: Favorite food (optional):
1. Chapter 1

I get a yo-Kai watch crazy from nonuttin. He gives me his medal.

come on out my friend. Calling nonuttin. Yokai medal,do your thing.

summoning slippery.

Trippery! Gippery! Slimey wimey do,Slippery.

something strange happened. It was extremely cold. This was blizzaria's work. Nonuttin defeated her and I got her medal.


	2. Chapter 2

i continued traveling with my yo-Kai butler,nonuttin. Something weird was going on. There were illusions everywhere. I looked with my watch and found a yo-Kai. I said "nonuttin,who's that yo-kai?" Nonuttin said "um,that's Illoozo. He creates strong illusions." Then I asked "how should I defeat him?" Illoozo said "no need to defeat me,I just want a friend" I then said "then,would you please give me your medal?" Illoozo then gave me his medal.


	3. Chapter 3

so,I was traveling and then there were webs. I said "this is just too weird. It's gotta be the work of a yokai." Nonuttin then said "I've never heard of a yo-Kai that makes webs." I looked with my watch and found a yo-Kai. Nonuttin looked it up and said "that's the yo-Kai Octo. He makes webs and gets his strength from his webs." I then said "come on out,my friend. Calling Illoozo. Yo-Kai medal,do your thing." Summoning mysterious. A boo-shigga boo-shigga boogie woogie cling clang delirious mysterious. I found out that octo's favorite food was chicken so I told Illoozo to make an illusion of chicken. Then people were telling secrets. I summoned Octo to fight tattletell. I got tattletell's medal.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here to explain the yokai types" whisper said "first is present yo-kai,they can be seen with the normal watch. next,we have boss yo-kai,who can also be seen with the normal watch. next,legendary yo-kai are yo-kai sealed inside the medallium,but for the purposes of this story,can be encountered normally,and can be seen with the normal watch (if they have 1.0 legend medals),model zero (2.0 legend medals),u (3.0 legend medals),or crazy (4.0 legend medals). (all with and later-obtained in yo-kai watch crazy version) next,we have the most amazing type ever. the classic yo-kai. they can be seen with model zero and later-obtained in the game idea yo-kai watch crazy version. next we have merican yo-kai. these are yo-kai from america (which,for the purposes of this story,is a continent,not a country. it spans from greenland to chile,including the antilles (a.k.a islands of the caribbean/antillas). these can be seen with the u or later-obtained in the game idea. next are great legendary yo-kai,who are various historical people after they died. they can be seen with the yo-kai watch u or later-obtained in the game idea mentioned earlier. next are commander yo-kai,themed after major players in the _romance of the three kingdoms_ epic. they can be seen with the yo-kai watch u or later obtained in yo-kai watch crazy version. next are merican legendary yo-kai,which are a group of legendary yo-kai from america (which is a continent,not a country,as explained earlier). seen with the u and later-obtained. next,we have mystery legendary yo-kai,seen with dream,kuroi,crazy,x-7,hongkongian,and ultimate watches. (and the shadowside series watches) next,we have kuroi yo-kai. these yo-kai can only be seen with kuroi,crazy,x-7,hongkongian,and ultimate and the 3 shadowside series watches. they're generally evil. next,we have futural yo-kai. these yo-kai are from the future and can only be seen with crazy,x-7,hongkongian,and ultimate,and the 3 shadowside series watches, next we have keltic yo-kai. these yo-kai are from the british isles. they can be seen with the x-7,hongkongian,and ultimate. and the shadowside series watches. next we have hongkongian yo-kai. these yo-kai are from hong kong and can be seen with the hongkongian,ultimate,elda,ogre,and animas. next we have icelandic yo-kai. these yo-kai are from iceland and can only be seen with the ultimate,elda,ogre,and animas. next are mainland european yo-kai,from the mainland of europe. they likewise can only be seen with the ultimate and the 3 shadowside watches. next we have continental asian yo-kai,from continental asia (other than hong kong). they can only be seen with ultimate and the 3 shadowside series watches. next is oceanian yo-kai. those are from oceania and can only be seen with the ultimate,elda,ogre,and animas. next are the bahraini yo-kai,from bahrain. also can only be seen with ultimate,elda,ogre,and animas. next are cypriot yo-kai,from cyprus. they can be seen with the same watches as the bahraini yo-kai. next are african yo-kai,from africa. they can be seen with ultimate,elda,ogre and animas. next are maltese yo-kai,from malta. they can bee seen with the same watches as african yo-kai. next are outer spacial yo-kai. they're from outer space and can be seen with the ultimate,elda,ogre,and animas. next are lightside-shadowside yo-kai. these yo-kai have lightside forms and shadowside forms. they can be seen with the elda,ogre,and animas. next are genma yo-kai. their name means phantom demons. they can be seen with the ogre and animas. next are kenbumajin,warrior-like humanoid yo-kai who can be seen with the ogre and animas. next are genjuu yo-kai. they can only be seen with animas. they are beast-like yo-kai." Oh,i forgot to mention,all watches can see wanted yo-kai. they've committed crimes,but now,once you corner them,you can befriend them,but they're hard to befriend.


	5. Chapter 5

so i was traveling and met patrick robinson. he gave me the yo-kai watch x7. someone was a really good skater. i looked with my watch and found lilynyan,a charming tribe yo-kai from present japan. she told me her backstory. She said "I was once an alive cat with my owner Emma who loved skateboard. I was hit by a truck while Emma tried to teach me how to skateboard and i became a yo-kai." I said "here,lilynyan,a yummy chocobar." Lilynyan ate it and gave me her medal. After that,i saw someone who had good luck,while acting as if they were irish. i looed and found paddy o'dell,a keltic yo-kai of the mysterious tribe. i gave him his favorite food,cornbeef and cabbage. he gave me his medal.

End notes

now that i have the x-7,keltic yo-kai are now permitted in syoc

lilynyan belongs to zayachu.


	6. yo-kai germaine and yo-kai skull-duggery

I was traveling in present japan and suddenly,people were getting sick. I said to nonuttin "This must be the work of a yo-kai." Nonuttin,being the know-nothing he is,said "I've never heard of a yo-kai like that." I looked with my watch and found a yo-kai. I asked Nonuttin "nonuttin,who's that yo-kai? oh wait,you wouldn't know" Nonuttin inspirited a passerby who happened to be able to see yo-kai. That passerby then blurted out nonsense and said "Totally legit, no foolin'!" So then I tried to find out who the yo-kai was. Luckily,I had my own yo-kai pad and decided to look it up. II then said "Found it. That is the yo-kai Germaine. He is responsible for the 'Why is everyone sick all of a sudden' yo-kai incident" I told him to tell me his backstory,but he refused. I said "Come on out,my friend. Calling tattletell. Yo-kai medal,do your thing." the watch then said "mysterious power. *high synthesizer is now playing* Why so serious? We're mysterious." The high synthesizer then stopped and tattletell said "Tattletell. tell tell." Tattletell then inspirited Germaine. Germaine then said "I was once a human. I was born into a poor family. As a teen, I got horribly sick. My family was unable to afford the medical help I needed. I passed away and become a yo-kai." I then got his medal and noticed he was from the eerie tribe.

I was still traveling. People were being paranoid. I looked with my watch and found skull-duggery. I said "who's that yo-kai?" Kanami Minami (from the 3rd movie) told me "I know every yo-kai. That's skull-duggery. He was a young actor until a death lodged a skull prop in his head killing him." I said "Thanks for the info. I know just how to fight him off." "Come on out,my friend. calling happierre. yo-kai medal, do your thing." "heartful power. we're smartful and artful! heartful!" (during the song,a kazoo was playing)." Nonuttin asked when i got happierre's medal. I responded "I encountered him between chapters of this story." Skull-duggery gave me his medal. And I said "I got...a yo-kai medal."

end notes

skull-duggery belongs to RandomGhost107

Germaine belongs to Max15380

as curry and rice are not available together as a food category in a certain game idea i have,skull-duggery's favorite food would be just curry.


	7. yo-kai blackas'ink and klepto

I was in the USA and people became emotionally distant. I said, "This must be the work of a yo-kai." I looked with my watch and found a human child-like yo-kai. I said "Kanami-san, who's that yo-kai?" Kanami-san then replied "That's blackas'ink. He causes people to become emotionally distant." I thought to myself "Who could combat that power?" Kanami-san mentioned something about music. I said "Come on out, my friend. Calling Count Zapaway. Yo-kai medal, do your thing." shady power *castanets are playing in the background* we're fady and shady! *castanets end* Count Zapaway. I said, "Count Zapaway, do the thing." Count Zapaway hid the remote and sang "No remote you see - so there's no TV!" The singing brought people together. Kanami-san said "Nice thinking." Blackas'ink gave me his medal. I said, "I'll definitely summon you eventually."

I went back to Japan. Things were mysteriously being stolen. I said, "This must be the work of a yo-kai. Maybe Peckpocket or Gimme is doing this." I looked with my watch and said "Who are you? You're not Peckpocket or Gimme." He said "My name is Klepto. I'm from the shady tribe." I decided to summon Blizzaria. Charming power. *low bass is playing in the background* not harming, disarming, charming *low bass stops* Blizzaria. I told Blizzaria to fight Klepto with ice powers. Klepto gave me his medal. I said to Kanami-san "This was fun. I'll see you later."

Blackas'ink belongs to amf studios.


End file.
